Curtain Call: Callie and Erica's real goodbye
by Lexi-CarJax-CarSam-fanatic
Summary: Erica and Callie's final night together before erica leaves, the way it SHOULD have ended
1. Chapter 1

Callie and Erica walked out of the hospital hand in hand for the first time. Erica seemed to be atleast trying to get past Callie's cheating. Callie looked over at Erica and smiled.

"Hows your patient doing?"

"well he still needs a heart but i bought him some time. no thanks to izzie stevens. I went to the cheif about this and he shot me down."

"why did you go to the cheif erica?"

"because izzie stevens stole my patients heart and he almost DIED because of her. and im going to UNOS"

"erica wait...why?"

"what do you mean why callie? my patient wouldnt be here if it werent for her"

"Erica you cant seriously wanna go to UNOS and cost this hospital its transplant certification, cost our patients organs, cost people their jobs, cost Izzie Stevens her career."

"Dont stand there and tell me your taking that bitches side over mine."

"Im not taking her side. Im a doctor and I dont want to see this hospital suffer because of a mistake she already paid for."

"I cant believe this. Dont you understand? There's no gray area here. There's right and there's wrong. And what she did was wrong and not to mention illegal. You cant kind of think this is okay; you can't kind of side with Izzie Stevens; and you can't kind of be…a lesbian."

"Erica I told you why I did what I did and Im sorry I should have come to you and told you how I felt. Im stupid and ignorant. But I was honest with you when I told you I wanted to be with you. Your my best friend in the entire world. And I know this will take sometime to fix but im standing here willing to try. I dont see leaves now but I will someday. Cant you just give me another chance...." by now Callie had tears pouring down her face.

Erica touched Callie's face as she looked into her eyes and said the hardesy words she's ever said.

"Callie. As much as it kills me to say these words I have to. You slept with Mark twice on the same day you made love to me. I know I freaked you out with my whole seeing leaves declaration but you should have come to me damnnit. If it had been any other guy I could have gotten past it....."

Erica paused as she began to choke on her words and cry.

"But Mark Sloan, the guy I had to stand by and watch touch you and use you for his sexual needs. You dont realize how long I wanted to tell you how I felt. I have been in love with you since probably the night after our first night out. The way you laughed as we drank, danced and played darts. The way your body swayed to the music about drove me insane and I didnt know why. Your the best and worst thing thats ever happened to me. The best because you have made this last year the best of my life. And yet your the worst because you hurt me more than anyone else in my life. More than my parents as we fought for the last time. More than the dozen guys who broke my heart. Because your the one person I trusted not to hurt me and do something like this to me because george had done it to you. Who was there to pick up the pieces he left behind when he hoped into bed with that twit Izzie?"

"You were. How many times do I have to say Im sorry?"

"Until you mean it how about that?"

"I do Erica. I love you, im just scared."

"That's not enough for me anymore Callie Torres. You dont really love me. I was just some experiment to you. And I refuse to be that. Im done. "

Erica turned to leave and Callie pulled her arm to stop her. She pulled Erica back to her and kissed her right there infront of god and everyone with all the passion she had in her.

Callie and Erica slowly pulled away from one another.

"Callie I cant do this."

"Erica...if your going to leave me. Atleast give me one more night. And I promise tommorow morning I will drive you to the airport myself if thats what you want"

"Callie...."

"Erica...please Im begging you. take me home with you. let me show just how much i love you and let me convince you to stay"

Erica looked at Callie and took her hand, they walked silently to Erica's car.

They both got in and drove home.

When they entered the dark house passion seemed to have overtook them. They both knew that come morning there would no longer be Callie and Erica. Just Callie alone here and just Erica.

Callie countinued to kiss erica as she began undressing her. They made there way to Erica's bed,clothes coming off along the way.

Callie fell onto the bed as she pulled Erica on top of her. They were both completely naked at this point and both so wrapped up in one another.

Callie finally tore her lips away from Ericas and moved lower to Ericas breast. She took it in her mouth, and began to tease it with her tongue and teeth. Erica let out a slight moan as she began to play with Callie's hair.

She moved lower on Erica's body as she reached her legs she paused

"If you dont want me to I wont"

"I want you to. Oh god Callie I want you now"

And with that Callie began to pleasure Erica like she never had before.

In Callie's mind tonight was her last shot to prove to Erica, she loved her and she wanted her to stay. But Callie was also trying to prepare herself for tommorow just in case Erica did leave her.

Erica began moan as Callie insterted another finger for extra pleasure. Erica's hip began to buck as she squeezed onto the cover for support. She let out one last moan and Callie knew her work was done.

Callie moved back up to Erica's face kissing her bare body every step of the way.

Erica pulled Callie to her and they kissed passionatly.

Erica pulled away. Tears in her eyes

"Im still leaving in the morning. I cant stay in Seattle anymore atleast not right now. And you and I we need space. I love you Callie more than anything. But if I dont leave now atleast for a while, this will end badly. "

Callie touched Erica's face.

"What if you stayed? What if maybe this doesnt end badly? I wanna be with you, NOT SLOAN. Your the person I have been dreaming about my entire life. My best friend in the entire world. Isnt that enough?"

"At one point I thought it would be. But now, its just not enough"

Callie leaned in and kissed Erica.

"kiss me all over and dont stop" callie whispered into ericas ear.

Erica began to kiss Callie on her neck, soft and still smelled as sweet as ever.

In Erica's mind tonight was about closure. One last time with the woman she loved more than anything in the world. But she knew she had to go. But could she really leave Callie? Could she ever forget the way Callie smells, the way she feels against her?

Erica moved lower, now down inbetween Callie's leg. She looked up at Callie who was bitting her lip, she gave Erica a nod.

Erica began using her tongue and two fingers to tease Callie. She was going to make the most of tonight.

Callie began to moan and breathe really heavy as she called out Erica's name.

Callie's hips began to buck as she yanked on to the sheets.

Erica came back up and brought Callie's lips to hers.

There tongues intertwined in a deepful loving passion that seemed to last forever.

Finally they both pulled away.

"I dont want to leave Erica. Can I stay here please?"

"Callie...I dont think its a good idea. Tommorows going to be hard enough for me and you. do you really want to stay and suffer tommorow as i pack up and walk away from you"

"Erica Hahn if your leaving me tommorow and you expect me to accept it then you need to know I plan on spending every last second in your arms. I love you damnnit."

"I love you too Callie Torres. I love you more than anyone in this world. But I love myself more."

"Can we just enjoy the time left and not waste it talking about this please."

Erica wrapped her arms around Callie and pulled her close. Callie and Erica both began to cry.

They fell asleep in one anothers arms right where they belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie woke up the next morning with Erica in her arms. The sight of her almost brought Callie to tears. This was it. Their last time in one another's arms. Their last morning waking up together. Their final curtain call. Could I really let her walk out of my life this morning. I know I dont see those leaves like she does but it doesnt mean I dont love her. oh dear god i love her. And im letting her leave. Callie was still in thought when Erica began to stir in her arms.

"Morning" Erica said looking up at her.

"Morning"

"What time is it?"

"8am"

"my flight leaves at 2pm so we have time still."

"okay..."

"callie baby...please dont give me that look."

"what look?"

"I know you dont want me to leave. But understand this....i need to leave. I need to do this. And if were really meant to be together it will all work out in the end. But you need to let me go."

"If I admitted I saw the leaves would you stay?" Callie began to cry again.

"It's not that simple"

"Yes it is. I see leaves. I was scared because Im not ready to admit im a lesbian. I just know I love you. Your sex has nothing to do with it. Wether your male or female or polka dot. I still love you. I will do ANYTHING to make you stay. Dont abandon me. Dont give up. "

"Callie...im not giving up. I just need some space. A break, give me time."

"okay...."

Erica took Callie in her arms.

They laid there still as can be just holding one another and savoring the time they had left.

"Where will you go?"

"Im not sure yet"

"Will you atleast call?"

"Every night if you want"

"yes..."

"Callie...I do love you. I want you to know that. Even if we never see each other again. Know that I will love you forever and always. Your not my first your my forever."

"Mine too...."

"Kiss me"

Callie leaned in and kissed Erica's lips gently....

Before they knew it they were making love once more.

They finished and laid there for a moment.

"Im really gonna miss this"

"miss what callie? the sex?"

"that too... but no. Waking up in your arms and falling asleep in them."

"me too"

"we better get up and pack."

"did you wanna stay here?"

"I told you im not leaving you"

"No. I meant while Im gone, you could stay here. And then I wont have to pack all of this stuff. Then when im ready I'll have you to come home to"

"you want me to stay here ALL alone?"

"you can get a roommate...as long as its not christina"

"ok..idk if I can stay here with out you"

"well if you want too. the place is yours"

They got out of bed and got dressed.

Callie and Erica packed up all of the stuff Erica needed.

They put it in the trunk of Erica's car and they drove to the airport.

Callie held Erica's hand the entire way. She didnt want to let go, in fear that if she did Erica would disappear.

They arrived at the airport and parked. Callie helped her with stuff and they checked in. They made it through security and sat where the plane was going to land.

"How much time do we have?"

"20 minutes"

Callie gulped as she took a breath.

"Breathe....Dr. Torres"

Callie smiled as she remembed the morning after the first night they went out.

"Dr. Hahn... anyone who can outdrink me and still kick my ass at the dartboard gets to call me Callie"

"It has been fun"

"Your my best friend. And I dont make friends easily Erica. Because like you im awkward, bad at small talk, and I generally dont like people. But I made friends with you, actually i fell in love with you. And now your leaving me. It could be for a week, a month, a year, or even forever. So dont expect me to hold my emotions back. I dont care that were in public. I love you so much it hurts. Infact Im in dire aching pain right now. Because I love you so damn much and your leaving me. Your letting me down just like George. And your nothing like my lousy excuse of an ex husband. Your amazing, infact your the most amazing person I have ever met. And if you really think you need to leave today then I will suck it up, kiss you goodbye, and wait for you to come back to me"

"look at me Callie. I love you I really do. And I dont want to let you down. but in order for me not to fail you, i have to leave you for now, I promise it wont be forever. It may not even be a year, or even a month. I dont know. But what I do know is that I will come back because I wanna be with you Callie Torres and no one else. Dont you ever forget that baby. Your the one that brings those butterflies into my stomach and your the ache in my heart. it burns ONLY for you. no one else."

They called Erica's flight number over the intercom. Callie and Erica got up and walked over towards the gate.

Erica looked up at Callie and brought her lips to hers. They kissed passionatly. Callie slowly pulled away.

"I have something for you"

"me too"

Callie reached behind her neck and unhooked her necklace, it was a heart with a diamond on put on erica.

"Now my heart will always be with you."

Erica took her heart shaped ring off and put it on Callie's finger.

"And mine will be with you."

They pulled one another close and hugged tightly. Callie looked up at Erica and gently smiled. She leaned in and kissed her one last time.

Erica pulled away as they said her flight number one last time.

"I have to go."

Callie's eyes began to swell up with tears once more.

"I know."

She held Erica's hand tightly, purposly not letting go.

"I love you Calliope Torres"

"I love you Erica Hahn"

"Goodbye"

"Not goodbye baby...until we meet again. until then you will be in my dreams Erica."

"you too"

Erica kissed Callie's forehead and pulled her hand away from Callie's she turned to leave and walked onto the boarding ramp.

Callie stood there motionless and alone, abandoned, just like before Erica.

Callie walked back down to the car, she got in the driver's seat and sat there.

"I can still smell you. Its as if your sitting right next to me"

Callie left the airport and drove back to Erica's.

Back on the airplane. Erica sat in her seat awaiting to leave for takeoff as the tears continued to flow.

"what am I doing? I cant leave her. I love her too much. I have to get off this plane." Erica said to herself.

She pushed the flight attendent button.

The lady came to her.

"Can I help you mam."

"I need to get off of this plane. Its a dire emergency. Family emergency. Please let me off"

"Ok mam... come with me."

Erica got her stuff and followed the flight attendent.

She escorted her back to the terminal and the flight attendent got on the plane. Erica left the airport and got into a taxi

Back at Erica's..Callie sat in the living room. she had the tv on when the breaking news interuppted her program.

"Were here at the Seattle Airport, where flight 181 blew up in mid-air. All passengers on board are dead"

As those words were said Callie fell apart. She couldnt breathe she couldnt move. Erica was dead. not just gone, but dead. Callie began crying like she never had before.

Erica was in the taxi on the way back to her house. Her mind was racing. She knew she had to get home to Callie.

Callie turned the tv off and went up to the bedroom, she grabbed Erica's robe and laid down on the bed curled up in a ball crying.

Erica walked up to the house, opened the door and ran up to the room.

She saw Callie lying there motionless and crying. Erica knew Callie must have seen the news.

"Callie...baby i'm here"

"Erica?" Callie said as she sat up and looked towards the door.

Callie ran over to the door and hugged Erica really tight.

"I got off the plane" Erica said through the tears.

"Im sorry baby...Im sorry for sloan and for taking stevens side. Please dont leave me again. I cant take it"

"im not going anywhere baby I promise. Im here by your side now and forever"

"the plane it blew up. your plane blew up I thought you were dead"

"shhh....baby im here"

Erica brought Callie in for a long sweet kiss.

"Dont cry anymore Callie...Ill never leave you again"

"I love you Erica and Im sorry"

"Stop apologizing baby....just hold me in your arms forver and never let me go."

Callie took her in her arms and led her to the bed they laid down and held one another.....

(just like they were meant to)


End file.
